


Meanwhile

by GlitterFairy_21225



Series: Pre-Multiverse Speculation [4]
Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, But Erik calls him Pietro, Charles Xavier Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Protective Erik, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision spoilers, but only because I don't know how to write comforting words, dadneto, just saying, the inherent wholesomeness of looking back at your chaotic friends coming to your rescue and smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225
Summary: SPOILERS FOR WANDAVISIONAs Peter gets into some mad hijinks with his kind of sister in the MCU, just how are the characters in the Fox x men films responding to on their own disappearing?Because the author can't be the only one thinking; So what does Erik think about this?
Relationships: Crystal Amaquelin/Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Pre-Multiverse Speculation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063190
Comments: 16
Kudos: 248





	Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

> This goes off the idea that Peter ends WandaVision alive but Wanda runs away which keeps him from going back to his universe until Multiverse of Madness. And also that the lineup that Peter knows is going to make an appearance.
> 
> Just want to say, I was right! Just look at my series, it's the second story! 
> 
> Mephisto is the villain in this story, and I'm making Peter and Wanda friends- I don't want him to be just a replacement for her brother, but I want them to have a relationship in their own right. Just seeing Evan and Lizzy together made me so happy, I love them both.... Someday I'm naming my children after them.... This isn't even about them for the most part, I'm just ranting.

**"Who's the popsicle?"**

"Peter! Peter! It's your turn to do the laundry." 

No one wants to admit anything is wrong at first. After all, it is the guy who can go anywhere he wants in the blink of an eye being MIA. And on his day to do the chores too. So when a certain speedster fails to show up at breakfast, their only complaint is that he ditched them for a morning in Paris, Belguim, or wherever. 

It's a Sunday. No classes, just training, teacher meetings, and recreational time. And Peter, despite acting like a teenager half the time, isn't the type to bail on his responsibilities for this school and theme. Even for chores.

So when the time comes, there are the standard jokes about their fastest member being the last to arrive, but of course they wait for him. They wait, and wait, and wait, and he doesn't appear. "Uh, I guess we should start training."

And then he doesn't show up for their teacher meeting. Never one to sit still for too long, Peter usually figits around and sometimes just runs out, but he always appears in the first place.

They have Hank call Genosha and still no dice. "Oh no, don't worry Erik. You know how he gets about these things..... Yes, I know why..... Look, I'm sure Peter is just distracted somewhere..... Of course, we'll have him call when he gets back."

They stay up late that night, hoping that he'll coming running back with some excuse. No one even talks about it, knowing full and well the implications of Peter disappearing without a trace. What they do is dangerous as hell and they've stacked up too many enemies. Plus with Peter's super speed, he can go anywhere in the world. He can be anywhere, run into anyone, and they won't know where to start looking.

Finally, as the clock turns to one, Scott clears his throat, hating what he has to do but knowing that he has to be the leader. 

"Guys." They all turn and look at him with eyes full of so much concern he can almost drown in it. He doesn't need to say it, they all know. "Okay, we need to get Xavier. Kurt, can you handle that? Hank, get Cerebro out and make sure it's ready. Ororo and I will help you." 

God, when did their team become so damn small? They really can't- They all nod and start to rush to get their jobs done. 

"Wait!" Kurt shouts after him.

"Yeah?"

"Will I have to tell Magneto?"

"...... Fuck."

**"Wait a minute! Who are you!?"**

Erik has to admit, the peace he feels is something he thought out of his grasp for years. It reminded him somewhat of the life with Magda and Nina, and before that his life with his parents. It's not the same feeling, of course. Some things you simply can't recapture. But you can heal and find a different sort of happiness, precious in its own right without disregarding the love shared with those lost. 

That's precisely what Erik has. He might have lost more than anyone should, and he still has so much. 

He has Genosha. Proof that he can help the mutant kind, honest to god help. He has a son. He has a child out there in the world, doing the good that he failed to do in his youth. And even if he never hears Pietro call him fatherly names, and every visit is overwrought with a sad sense of awkwardness, at least he has a child to visit him. And he has Charles. He has a beautiful man to assure him that he's somehow deserving of what he still has. To bicker and to love and to wake up next to each and every morning.

Except for this morning apparently, as he wakes up alone. The bed feels cold without his presence beside him, and Erik blinks his eyes open wondering how Charles got out of their bed without waking him. He's usually a light sleeper, years of survival training doing him well. 

"Charles?"

"Good morning, love." Charles offers him a toothy smile. He rolls up to Erik's side with a tray table on his lap. Erik sits up, rubbing his eyes. He blinks as his lover gently places moves the table and places it on his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean, darling." Charles says with another incredibly forced smile. "Can I not simply do something nice for the man that I love and adore without any other...." He drifts off, as if realizing to himself that he shouldn't finish that sentence.

"So you do have a secret motive. Unbelievable. What is it?"

"Erik-"

"Now." 

"You just woke up!"

"Have I misspoken?"

"But-"

"Have. I. Misspoken?"

"Erik." Charles says again, more firmly, sincere enough to make him believe he might actually give him a straight answer. "I have news. You won't take it well." He says this as a fact.

"It's about Pietro?" Erik asks quietly. If Charles is so certain, then it must be either him or his son, and Charles is right in front of him looking as well as he always is.

"I got a call from the mansion in the middle of the night. I kept you asleep as not to wake you. But they needed my assistance at once, so Kurt brought me back to the mansion."

Memories flash in his brain. Nina and Magda cradled in his arms, Anya lost in flames and Irina running as far as she could away from him, Pietro telling him about the twin sister Erik will never get to meet. The memories halt on his son, his only living child, laying broken and comatose thanks to Jean Grey. 

"We don't know that he's hurt." Charles tries to assure him. "We just simply don't know where he is. But we will find him! I promise you-"

"And I didn't wake up?" Erik interrupts him. "No, you didn't let me wake up. The rest of the night you knew my son 'needed your assistance' and you didn't let me wake up!"

"He'll be fine!" He promises, but he's always made promises he couldn't keep. Charles flinches.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." His voice cracks. "Just know that not every hurdle leads itself to tragedy. We will find him alive and everything will go back to normal, alright?"

No, not alright. Not even in the slightest bit alright. But Charles knows that and Erik can't seem to say it out loud, so instead he glares at the breakfast his lover no doubt spent much time making for him and says, "I'm not hungry." 

"Alright." Charles murmurs. "Erik-"

"Where was he last seen?"

"Going to his bedroom." Charles says calmly. "I'm afraid he simply wasn't there in the morning."

"He was kidnapped!"

"We don't know that! Nothing in his room indicates-"

"Then they're good at hiding their tracks! He probably didn't even see it coming!" His son wouldn't have been taken if he knew what was coming. He's too fast, he'd just leave. Someone had to have planned this out. And that someone would pay dearly. 

**"Well, this girl who is apparently my dead sister but not my dead sister at all accidentally kidnapped me from a different universe and now I'm sort of stuck here. So... Not my best week."**

At the press conference, Irene glares at him as if he was the reason no one has gotten word from Pietro in weeks. Weeks. How does one as loud as his son go weeks without being heard? And so her glares are justified, as it is Erik's fault. He should hear him.

He tried so hard. He kept his distance. No one outside of the X Men and those at Genosha were privy to the knowledge of Pietro's parentage. This way, none of Erik's many, many detractors would go after his son to get to him.

 _("Kill me?" His son - his_ son _\- scoffed when Erik told him this. "I mean, they can_ try _.")_

Charles tries and tries and tries and tries. But each time he leaves the Cerebro chamber empty handed and disappointed.

And so Erik sort of, kind of, tears the earth apart in search of his lost son.

His first attack is on Stryker. Charles begs him not to do anything to have him marked as a terrorist again, and Erik does his best to only kill when he really needs to. He uncovers the 'Weapon X' program, a program that enslaves mutants and turns them into weapons. He tears apart every hideout, threatens every person involved, even interrogates the poor mutants who fell victim to this scheme, and yet he still can't find his son. 

"We're not stupid enough to put one of your pathetic poster boys into the program." Stryker sneers. Erik kills him. He kills him so hard. The blood isn't enough to quell his anger, as it wasn't when he killed the officers that took his Nina and Magda away from him. But this is somehow even more unsatisfactory, knowing that in all likelihood he may not have taken Pietro.

So he goes to every remaining adversary the X Men have ever defeated, every vocal hater of the X Men and of mutant kind, every possible person who could so much as want Pietro gone. 

When he's not treading the lines of his peace with the government, he's simply useless. His role as leader is taken over by his third in command while he lays in his bed and grovels in the failure to keep just one of his children safe. 

He never cries. Tears are for the dead. 

He feels Charles run his fingers through Erik's hair, grown out from Erik simply not caring anymore. Keeping care of silly things like hair won't bring him back. "You need a haircut, love." 

Love. 

_Love._

"I never even told him I loved him." Erik whispers, shame filling him wholly. 

Love was a word that never came easy for him. Not in the sixties, as he fell fast and hard for his best friend. Only on choice occasions when it came to Magda, despite worshipping the woman in every other way to make up for that. But he always made sure to say it to Nina, unwilling to let his little girl doubt for even a second that he loved her when the world was cruel enough to take him from her, despite his promises.

But then they were taken from him, and his newfound ability to say those words seemingly went with them. It never sat right with him that he couldn't express to Charles just how much he was to Erik, but he knew that Charles didn't need words. Whether it be Erik trusting him with the guarded layers of his mind or not. He knows him better than anyone else, he doesn't need to be told such a solid fact. 

But Pietro wasn't Charles. He didn't have insight into Erik's mind, to know why he doesn't say the things he should. All he saw was an absentee father refusing him something all children deserve to hear from their fathers. And for all Erik's lost in life, at least he got that much from his.

"You can tell him when we see him again." Charles says firmly.

 _It's been months._ Erik wants to snap, but he can't. Not when there's still stones on the earth left unturned. As loathe as it is, only until he sees for himself what remains of his child will he let himself give up his last shards of hope.

"When he find him, I implore you to have hope that it will not be the tears of sorrow. But the tears of hope."

Erik glares at him. "You're so full of shit."

He pulled his wrists up to his lips and murmurs against them. "And full of hope."

"Charles?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**"Well, being in another universe's future is nice and all. I'm kinda seeing this girl named Crystal. Nothing serious, like if I had to leave for my universe or her to her planet tonight it'd be like, 'Okay, bye!' But you know, she's pretty cool. Really kinky too. It's just.... I'd like to go home, okay? Please and thank you.... Anyways, how fast is your pizza delivery again?"**

Back in the sixties, back when everything seemed so hopeful, Charles didn't understand Erik. He thought he did. He thought that his insight to his mind, his look at the pain, meant that he had a grasp on what his love has been through.

He was wrong.

But now Charles is older, he's been through a lot more. Back when he first met Erik Lehnsherr, the only people he'd ever lost were people he never really had in the first place. His mother and stepfather, as hard as it may be to admit, weren't losses that impacted him very much at all. In his bitterness during the seventies, he thought he understood when everyone sans Hank had left him one way or another. 

But he's smarter now. Only after losing Raven and Jean for good did he feel true grief for the first time. And so now when his love grants him the privilege of trust into his mind, he sees. Truly sees the pain he's endured and has a grasp on understanding. 

And so he finally sees for himself what he's known along. Life takes and it takes and it takes from Erik Lehnsherr, and it isn't fair. 

He deserves peace. Deserves it and for awhile he had it. 

Charles himself misses Peter. He took a fatherly roll with all his X Men, teaching them, nurturing their abilities. The speedster was the only one he still consistently saw from time to time thanks to his connection to Erik. It was nice. Peter was never one to hold a grudge and didn't hold a grudge over his lies, even when Jean was still a fresh wound. Even with the clenching of Erik's jaw whenever he caught sight of Peter's scars being an aching reminder, he was always welcome.

Of course, anyone or anything that brings one of those supposedly rare smiles to Erik's face is more than always welcome.

He can't help but think that none of this would have happened if only Charles was still running things. Ten years he ran the X Men and no one ever disappeared under his watch. Hell, twenty years he ran the school and no one disappeared apart from the occasional runaway. No matter how catastrophic the ending, that has to count for something. He spends a few years away and look what happens.

No, Charles can't feed his own hubris. Not after Jean and Raven. Not after all that could have been prevented if he didn't believe himself the one who knew best for those around him.

He doesn't give up hope on Peter. Even if he's far from the optimist he used to be -something that might contribute to finally being able to make it work with Erik- but his darling needs him to believe so he won't give up hope himself. No, it isn't easy, but he does it anyway. 

But months pass, and then the public is mourning the one year anniversary of Peter's disappearance. They spend that day indoors at their home in Genosha. 

It's not the same without him. Erik is even less happy than before, and it might be even worse as there's a distinct lack of closure when it comes to Peter's disappearance. There's no knowing what actually happened to him or where he went. The possibility that he could still be out there, could be suffering, haunts them all. 

**"Damn, this universe is messy.... Okay, you know what? I'll help you with this Mephisto guy.... Who I mean, I have a bone to pick with myself. But then I really, really have to get back home!"**

Erik does what he always does. He pushes it away, he grits his teeth, and does anything to ignore the utter pain. Within reason, to not step on Charles' toes. 

But there remains the question of what exactly happened. Loud little boys _-No, not a little boy, Erik wasn't around for that, he was fully grown and Erik thought that meant he didn't need him-_ don't just disappear without a trace. 

Perhaps the universe itself decided that a living, happy child belonging to Erik Lehnsherr simply wouldn't do and deleted Pietro from its existence. 

He gives up hope of ever learning what really happened. It would forever be one of those mysteries of the earth, unsolvable in every way. Of all the tragedies Erik has faced in his many years, he supposes a tragedy he has no way of understanding was bound to happen eventually. Because Erik knows hate and fear like the back of his hand, what he doesn't get is how someone can vanish into thin air, besides the obvious mutant abilities.

But then someone appears out of thin of, or rather a spinning circle appears with a man on the other side in a room that's certainly not their dining room. They're at the mansion, having lunch with the X Men. No one brings up Pietro. They all jump up and position themselves into defensive positions at the sight of a grown, unknown mutant.

"You're Charles Xavier?" The man asks looking at Charles as he crosses over. The portal disappears behind him.

"Why?" Erik demands, stepping in front of his wheelchair, unable to bear risking whatever remains of the people he loves. So if a stranger comes and so clearly has ulterior motives, he sure as hell won't like his lover going anywhere near him.

The visitor sighs, as if this is all a big hassle to him. "I was told that he can read minds. You can verify my story. You have my permission."

Erik's not having it. "You could have possibly told you that!?"

"And how do you not already know?" Charles adds.

He shrugs. "Only way to find out is to look."

Charles huffs, but glances at Erik to give a reassuring look before he raises his middle and index fingers to his temples. Erik watches transfixed on his expression as it turns from suspicious to shocked to overwhelmed to.... happy? His eyes turn wet and yet his face breaks into a large grin. 

"Charles?" He asks, caught off guard by his reaction.

"Peter sent him." Charles whispers, as if he can't believe his own words.

"What?" Erik breathes out.

"WHAT?!" The others shout. He'd forgotten they were even there, and they're all yelling out questions Erik can't even begin to think about asking because-

Because- 

Because-

_Peter sent him._

But Peter was gone. Gone like the rest of his children. Gone like his mother after he failed her. Gone like everyone. Gone like Nina, and Anya, and Wanda, and Magda, and Mama and Papa. He can't- How can he send someone? How-

"Erik." Charles' voice comes strong and soothing. His hand comes to hold his in a firm grip, grounding him in the moment. Peter sent him-

**"If anybody is gonna want to help out, it's them. I wish I could be with them now, but I gotta help on the field. Tell them I miss them, and also if it's anyone's fault it's Wanda's, kay?"**

"Oh my god." Erik whispers, falling to his knees in front of Charles' wheelchair. He gazes into his lover's eyes and for the first time in a long time, begins to smile. Pietro was alive and well, and he sent someone to get them. "Oh my god."

"Where is he?" Scott asks. "Where did he go?"

"A different universe." Charles explains. 

"A DIFFERENT-"

"It explains why no one could find any trace of him." Charles finally looks away from Erik to the entire team. "It appears he was needed there."

"With what!?" Erik asks, desperate to make sense of why he was without his son for more than a year. 

"My universe's Wanda Maximoff." The stranger answers. His heart drops. Wanda? "She lost a lot. Her mother and stepfather, her lover.... Her brother." And then it breaks. "This entity, a demon named Mephisto capitalized on that. Gave her her lover back, made a sitcom reality, and used her powers to do it all too. But she couldn't bring back the dead, so when it came to her brother the devil opted to instead take a version of him that also happened to be missing a sister."

Erik swallows the lump in his throat as he digests this information. His heart burns at the thought of his son being used to manipulate his daughter, alternate or not, but he finally, finally knows what happened to his son. And not only that, but that Pietro is alive and wasn't suffering in their time apart. And now, he finally has a name to the bitter soul that took him from him.

"Your friend said you would help. Will you?"

"Of course!" Scott says without missing a beat.

The visitor nods and with his hands he creates another portal. Erik wastes no time running through it. A more sensible part of him says to test it first, but he's never been one for sense when it comes to family. So like a fool, he blindly runs into battle with the rest behind him.

Against all odds, there's his son, looking back at him with an awed smile as they come through and- Oh, there really is a battle going on. 

The enemies begin to target them instead. So as much as Erik wants to pull Pietro into his arms and never let him go again, he instead puts his energy into another thing he's been yearning to do for the past year; Destroying anyone and anything that took him as well as everyone working for such a monster. Needless to say, Erik is infuriated.

Erik tries to keep an eye on Pietro, which is of course next to impossible due to his son's speed, but he tries anyway even if it's letting his own back unwatched, because he is not losing his child in battle.

Miraculously, and Erik's long given up on miracles, they win the battle without any casualties to their team. He hears the familiar whoosh, feels the familiar hand on the back of his neck, and the near whiplash of being ran to somewhere else. He's standing in the crowd of people from their universe with his son smiling widely at them. 

"You're here! I've missed you all so much! I can't believe it! I really wanted to go back home, but I didn't know how because Wanda sort of ran off after I stopped being mind controlled and then how was I supposed to know to go looking for a wizard? By the way, this universe: No mutants, but plenty of wizards. What's that about? And then I did find a wizard and Wanda, but this Mephisto guy was really becoming a problem so I decided to help out for awhile, but I was always planning on coming back, and I've missed you all so much! And I can't believe you're here! Ooh, I made a lot of friends in this universe that I have to introduce you guys to-"

Erik's really, really missed those rambles. He really has, but he still cuts his son off by grabbing him by the arms mid-ramble to make sure he's really there and then pulling him into a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He says, voice thick to his own ears. 

His son hugs back. "Didn't really have a choice, man." 

Erik feels his face turn wet. Tears. But not that of death, but of relief. Of hope.

"I love you." He whispers into his son's hair. 

"I love you too, Dad."

Erik feels Pietro try to pull away, but he can't let him go again. He seems to understand this because instead he lifts an arm. The others take the invitation and- Oh god, he's involved in a group hug. Doesn't matter, just this once, doesn't matters so long as Pietro is here and he's safe. 

When he finally is forced to let go, they tell Kurt to find that muta- wizard, apparently, so they can go home. Pietro offers, but Erik refuses profusely. Of course, Pietro's never one to do what he wants and instead runs to bring a young woman to the crowd. She looks surprised for a moment before smiling fondly at Pietro. 

"I'm going back home!" He says with such delight that it warms Erik's heart.

"You'll visit?" The girl with the rich accent asks as they hug. Wanda.

Pietro pulls back and stares at her like she's lost her mind. "No, you're visiting me." And then breaks into a beautiful smile before they both laugh.

Good, he thinks but doesn't say. Erik can't take him getting stranded in this universe again, even for a girl named Wanda.

Wanda. But not his Wanda. Not the Wanda he should have been there for. But still another's daughter. For her connection to his family and the grief she carries, Erik can't bring himself to hate her for taking his son away from him. He knows full well that he'd have to strain from hurting any other individual in her position. And if anyone knows how ugly trauma can make a person, it's Erik Lehnsherr. So for the daughter he never knew, he swallows his words at this kinship they've developed.

And then it's back home for them. Home being the school. During the past year, they've made use of Charles' old room so they wouldn't have to have Kurt bring them back and forth to use Cerebro, so that's not an issue.

Irene is oddly accepting of the story that their son was kidnapped by the devil to play brother for an alternate version of their deceased daughter. It only serves to make Erik more curious about what his Wanda actually got up to before her untimely passing. But perhaps she simply only cares that Pietro was safe enough and is back now.

Hank runs tests on Pietro to find any side effects of living in that universe for more than a year, not to mention being temporarily mind controlled. Erik grits his teeth just thinking about his son being someone's plaything. He sits by his side through it all, holding his hand, maybe gripping a little too tightly as Hank explains potential immune system issues coming from the different atmospheres of the two earths.

But he'll be fine. Pietro will be fine. Erik will make sure of that. If it's the last thing he does.

"I really did want to come back to this place." Pietro murmurs, clearly drowsy. Erik's feeling exhausted himself, but still hangs onto his son's every word. "I mean, I live for weird but that place was just nuts. I didn't really know where to look. It's like there was a lot but I didn't really know who to trust and who even could help. There was this one girl but she couldn't find anyone to help. But oh my god, Dad, she was so kink-" He gasps, suddenly more awake. "-kook. Kookie. She was so kookie."

Erik ignores that and instead focuses on the feeling of being called dad again. Pietro never used to do that before. Whether it was through his own reservations or because he didn't want to step on Erik's toes. Admittedly, he dreaded the thought of being called by a fatherly name when he first learned of his son, but now there's only warmth and love remaining.

He wraps an arm around his child and presses a kiss on his crown. "I missed you so much."

Pietro leans into the touch, wrapping his arm around Erik's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "I missed you to." He whispers. His eyes look exetrmely heavy and in the matter of moments his son is asleep.

He'll have to wake him up soon. He deserves to sleep in his own bed. He heard Summers order somebody to clean his room and change his sheets so it's not dusty for him. But for now, Erik lets him rest, for he looks far too peaceful to disturb. 

**"So.... Who's going to his universe to tell him about Luna?"**

They throw a party. Peter's own idea. All the children who had been at the school before Peter's disappearance are ecstatic, and even the ones who never got the chance to meet Peter are entranced by his presence. Charles has to admit that he has that effect on people, much in the same way his father has a threatening effect on people.

By now, the entire school is aware that Erik is Peter's father, and it's as good as common knowledge for the rest of the world- their world. It became kind of obvious what with the way Erik was so determined to find him. He knows this worries Erik to no end, with his seemingly countless detractors.

"He is very capable." Charles tries to remind him. "It wasn't a failure on his abilities that caused it, you know."

"I know." He responds quietly. But Charles knows it isn't enough for him. 

"We could stay." Charles suggests. "This experience has shown me that my mistakes have been forgiven by the occupants of this mansion, and that perhaps that means I should forgive as well. And let's be honest, Genosha is doing well enough without our leadership during the past year. And I know you'll be much more happy here."

Erik sighs. "If I'd been here, he still would have disappeared. The past year would have played out the same. Nothing I can do." And he knows that's what terrifies him at his core. That something could happen regardless of him doing or not doing a specific thing. 

"That's life, love. That doesn't mean you can't enjoy what you have. You want to stay with him." 

Erik gives a small smile. "I do."

"WHAT!?!" Peter's scream makes them both jump. Erik runs out the door in an instant and Charles does his best to roll after him. 

They- Erik and Charles as well the others on their team burst into Peter's room to find him with Wanda Maximoff from the alternate reality he was stuck in.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Peter yells and then runs out of the room via open window.

"What did you do to him!?" Erik demands of the girl. She opens her mouth to supposedly explain but can't seem to find the words.

Charles takes his hand to calm him and with his other he touches his temple. "May I?"

She nods, he looks into her mind and sees what she told him and the truth behind the words.

"Oh my god." Charles mutters. He looks at Erik and sighs deeply. "This is what I mean when I say he takes after you."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my story! Yay! I really love Dadneto if you couldn't tell. I know chances are Fassbender won't show up to finally finish this fucking storyline but I mean.... Anything's possible!
> 
> As for Crystal, I’ve never seen Inhumans, all I know about it is from Mr. Sunday Movies’ review, but from what I can tell it’s about elitists on a different planet who monitor earth for some reason. I know they’re gonna do a soft reboot of sorts but I actually like the actress for Crystal.... specifically because she looks a lot like Taylor Louderman. 
> 
> So for this, uh.... She’s had character development so she’s not an elitist anymore and got stranded on earth for some reason and she bumps into Peter. And they have a fling.
> 
> Also, POV; Your parents are Evan Peters and a Taylor Louderman lookalike.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
